Resfrió, Cura, Amor…
by Korra-Avatar
Summary: Después de la convergencia Armónica vino un gran cambio... ¿todos se acostumbraran a el?... ¿o no? Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

**Resfrió, Cura, Amor…**

Habían pasado varios meses desde la Convergencia Armónica… El cambio empezó a verse normal, las personas se acostumbran, claro que es difícil, pero todos se acostumbran al cambio… ¿o no?

-Buenos días Jefa- dijo Mako

-Buenos días… ¿tienes listo el informe de la última semana, sobre lo relacionado con los espíritus?

-Si… *estornudo* perdón si, aquí están- entregándole los papeles mientras que otra vez estornudó

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Lin levantando la ceja

-S…- antes que termine de decir la palabra, empezó a estornudar cada vez más fuerte y repetidamente

-Sera mejor que te vayas por hoy

-¡No! *estornudo* digo, estoy bien… solo es un simple resfrió, no hace falta…- no pudo terminar la frase por causa del ataque de estornudos que le vino.

-¡Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que me pases tus gérmenes y no regreses hasta que ya te hayas curado!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

-Está bien- dijo eso y se fue estornudando

Lin suspiro- Este chico…- dijo negando con la cabeza

Un par de horas más tarde en la estación de policías…

-Hola Lin- saludo Tenzin

-Tenzin, Avatar- dijo saludando asintiendo la cabeza

-Lin- dijo Korra saludándola

-Aquí están los informes de este mes sobre cualquier caso relacionado con los espíritus- dijo Lin mostrándole los papeles sobre la mesa

-Muy bien… es hora de ver…- dijo Korra no con mucho estuciasmo

-Veo que todos están ocupados… pero es solo de acostumbrarse al cambio, pronto todo estará más normal- dijo Tenzin

-Si… bueno, solo espero que esto se calmes más de lo que ya se ha hecho…

Korra estaba mirando los informes, pero se dio cuenta que esos eran del mes pasado

-Lin, ¡estos son los informes anteriores!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira… -Le mostro los papeles para que se convenza ella misma

-Es verdad… esta tan mal que ni se dio cuenta de que me dio los documentos erróneos…- Lin dio un suspiro- Busquemos en su oficina, a ver si allí lo dejo

Se fueron a buscar en el escritorio de Mako, aunque Korra no tenía idea de que ese era su escritorio. Empezaron a abrir cajoneras por doquier y Korra encontró una foto… no era cualquier foto, sino era la foto de ella y Mako. En ese momento cuando fue que se sacaron esa foto, era en el festival de su tribu… antes de que terminaran…

-Lin… ¿esta es la oficina de…?

-De Mako… pero no dejo los papeles aquí… será mejor que vayas a buscarlos en su departamento, se sentía mal y por eso se fue…

-¿Está bien?

-Empezó a estornudar mucho y lo vi algo débil, por eso lo mande que se vaya

-Ya veo… bueno, sea mejor que vaya por ellos…- dijo Korra

Mientras que en el departamento se encontraba un joven que cada hora que pasaba se sentía peor…

Después de unos minutos en el departamento, Mako escuchó que alguien llamaba en la puerta, trato de ignorarlo, pero como volvieron a tocar, decidió levantarse para ver quién era…

Al levantarse sintió mareo y tuvo la sensación de que se podía caer en cualquier momento, no tenía fuerzas, pero las consiguió para llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

-Hola Mak- Korra fue corta porque Mako se le vino encima y ella lo retuvo

-¡Hey, Mako!- Korra al ver que o reaccionaba se puso nerviosa

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

-Mako… ¡Mako!- _Vamos Mako!, ¡que es lo que te pasa!_

_Tenía miedo… tenía miedo de que él estuviera realmente mal… no respondía… Toque su frente y estaba hirviendo… En ese momento entendí que solo se había desmallado… pude respirar más tranquila…_

_Lo lleve a su habitación, traje un paño húmedo y también un recipiente con agua, para tratar de bajar su fiebre…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Mako pareció reaccionar a las atenciones de Korra, ya que empezó a moverse. Despertó unos minutos más tarde aturdido y tratando de recordar que había pasado

-¿Mako?

-Mh… que… paso…?- dijo Mako abriendo los ojos

-Te desmallaste…

-Mh… ahora lo recuerdo…- Mako abrió los ojos para ver a Korra que estaba sentada junto a su cama. Tardo unos segundos al darse cuenta de que estaban ellos 2 solos… en su habitación…-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- dijo nerviosos y sorprendido

-Vine a buscar los informes de la última semana, porque los que dejaste eran los del mes pasado.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, Lin me dijo que viniera para buscarlos… y para que vea como te encuentras- dijo Korra sacando el trapo húmedo de su cabeza y mojándolo nuevamente

-Ya veo…- dijo Mako cerrando los ojos, cuando Korra le puso el trapo mojado en la cabeza- ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

-No mucho tiempo… solo fueron unos minutos…

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No te preocupes…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ya que no estaban solos en una habitación desde cuando todavía estaban juntos.

-Creo que tu fiebre bajo un poco- dijo Korra tocando la frente de él causando que Mako sintiera un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo

-Mh.. s-i enceri-o…- Mako empezó a hablar trabado

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Korra preocupada

-Si…por qu-é – Mako seguía en su estado

-Empezaste a tartamudear de la nada

-A yo... *Toz* es que yo *Toz*y-o tengo sed…?

-Bien…- dijo Korra dudando de lo que dijo- ya te lo traigo- dijo eso y se fue a buscar un poco de agua para él

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_No sé si es por la fiebre o el simple hecho que la extraño mucho y me pongo feliz, aliviado, pienso que estando ella cerca mío puedo descansar bien, sin preocupaciones, ignorando el mundo que se encuentra allí afuera… _

**Punto de Vista General**

Los pensamientos de Mako fueron interrumpidos, ya que Korra volvió a entrar a la habitación con un vaso en sus manos

-Aquí tienes-dijo entregándole el vaso

-Gracias- Mako se sentó en su cama y empezó a beber, la verdad que él tenía mucha sed, porque en solo unos segundo se tomó todo el contenido

-Veo que tenías mucha sed chico de ciudad…- dijo Korra viendo sorprendida

Mako no se dio cuenta exactamente se acabó todo el agua, pero sintió como que eso lo ayudo para sentirse mejor

-Gracias…- dijo apoyándose en la pared, sentado, cerrando los ojos

-De nada- dijo Korra toman el vaso y sus manos se tocaron…

Y ambos sintieron una electricidad que ibas de su mano al resto del cuerpo, sintieron, aunque sea por unos segundos, una calidez que hace tiempo no la sentían… algo que extrañaban.

-Sera mejor que te acuestes, no es bien para ti si te sobre esfuerces…

-No es necesario, ya estoy mejor

-Como ya te dije, ¡es mejor que no te sobre esfuerces!

-Ya estoy mejor… no es para tanto…- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Todavía cuando estas enfermo, siques siendo testarudo…- dijo cruzando los brazos- ¡vamos acuéstate!

-Estoy bien…

-¡Mako!

-Está bien…- dijo Mako acostándose

-Mucho mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa ganadora- Oye… ¿dónde están los informes de esta última semana?

-Eh…- dio un suspiro, tratando de recordar en donde había dejado las cosas-creo que…- no se acordaba en donde lo había dejado

-Olvídalo, yo misma los buscare… digo, ¿puedo?

-Sí, claro

Korra empezó a registrar el departamento tratando de encontrar los benditos papeles, mientras que Mako no tenía ganas ni de abrir los ojos… La fiebre había bajado un poco, pero no completamente.

En vez de encontrar lo que buscaba encontró la chaqueta de Mako, la alzo, pero se calló un papel y no era más que la misma foto que se encontró en la estación…

A Korra le pareció muy lindo que él tenga 2 fotos de ellos y que lleva una consigo… Pero unos ruidos de la habitación la saco de sus pensamientos y fue a ver que sucedía

-¡Mako!- alzo la voz Korra- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo deteniéndolo para que no se levantara de su cama

-Te iba a ayudar a buscar…

-¡Claro que NO!- Korra dio un suspiro- mejor acuéstate, ya los encontré, así que no te preocupes…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y ahora acuéstate- dijo empujándolo para que se meta en la cama

-¡Ay!- dijo Mako por el movimiento brusco- Deberías ser un poco más considerada con alguien que se encuentra mal, ¿no crees?

-Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por levantarte, ahora piénsalo 2 veces antes de hacerlo…

Mako solo dio un suspiro cansador

-Creo que ya es hora que te vayas

-¿Me estas echando?

-¡No!- Mako dijo rápidamente- digo… creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer

-Mhh… puede ser, pero como tú dijiste, debo ser más considerada con alguien que se encuentra mal… así que me quedare hasta que llegue Bolin- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- además tendré tiempo de revisar esto- dijo mostrándole los papeles

-No es necesario…

-Mejor no hables y duerme…

Mako se puso nervioso al que Korra haya dicho que se quedaría con el hasta que llegue su hermano…

Pasó el tiempo y Mako se quedó dormido, mientras que Korra le pasaba por la frente un trapo con agua fría, para que le baje más la fiebre

Unas horas más tarde llegó Bolin, y se encontró con Korra, que le llamo mucho la atención

-Korra, hola… y ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bo… vine a buscar algo y de paso, para ver cómo se encontraba tu hermano

-Mako… ¿¡le paso algo a Mako!?

-No te preocupes, nos es algo realmente grave… solo es un resfrió, claro que no está bien… pero en unos días se le pasara

-¿Enserio?- dio un suspiro de alivio-Y desde cuando estás aquí

-Mh… ¿desde las 16:00 hs.?

-Y ahora son a las… 20:30 ¿estuviste todo el tiempo aquí?

-Si… no podía dejarlo así… igual me dio tiempo de leer los informes que vine a buscar

-¡Gracias por cuidarlo!

-No te preocupes… no es nada… bueno será mejor que me valla, o cierto, ¿no tienen una aspirina, para calmar el dolor de cabeza? Así al menos podría descansar mejor, ya que la fiebre bajo, pero puede que tenga todavía el dolor de cabeza

-Si… ahora lo buscare…- se fue de la habitación

Korra miro a Mako que todavía estaba dormido… se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente

-¡Que te mejores pronto!

Mientras que en la puerta de la habitación de Mako había un Bolin que se quedó boquiabierto por ver lo sucedido… y se escondió detrás de la pared, para que ella no lo alcanzara a ver

**Punto de Vista de Bolin**

_Korra acabó de darle… un… beso… en la frente… a… Mako… ¡Eso significa que todavía siente algo por él!_

**Punto de Vista General**

-Bolin- Korra llamo a Bolin, que parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Te decía que ya me voy…

-Ah, sí… gracias de nuevo

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice porque quise… Adiós

-Adiós

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESTACIÓN DE POLICIA…

-Aquí están los informes- dijo Korra mostrándole a Lin- creo que va mejorando y hay menos casos… La gente se está acostumbrando a este cambio…

-Me alegro… ¿Y viste a Mako ayer?- pregunto de repente Lin

-Si… Estaba con fiebre alta y no tenía muchas fuerzas… Creo que nesecitara un par de días para recuperarse completamente

-Si… me lo imaginaba… le diré que alguien lo llame para que se quede tranquilo por el trabajo, y que descanse

-Yo lo are, digo… y ire hoy a su departamento de nuevo… así que podre decirle yo misma de esto...

-Está bien… te lo encargo

-Sí

Mientras en el departamento…

-¡Hermanito! ¿Tienes hambre, sed, quieres que te haga un masaje o…?

-No Bolin… gracias pero no…-dijo Mako cansado- ¡lo único que quiero que esto pase rápido!

-Es lo que todo queremos… pero bueno tendrás que descansar si quieres recuperarte pronto…

-Si…

De repente se escuchó que tacaban la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Bolin yendo a abrir, y se encontró con nada menos que Korra

-¡HEY KORRA! Pasa

-Hola Bo…- saludo

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh… vine a ver como se encuentra Mako

-Claro, pasa

-Mako, tienes visitas- dijo Bolin al entrar a su habitación

-Hey, Mako… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Pues igual que ayer… excepto que no tengo fiebre

-Me alegro que al menos eso se allá ido… por cierto, Lin dijo que te daba unos días de descanso, para que te recuperes

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Mako sorprendido

-Sí, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Ya la escuchaste Bro, no pienses en el trabajo

-Oh, casi se me olvida, toma

-¿Y qué es esto?- dijo Mako examinando el frasco que le entrego

-Es una crema de mi tribu, que ayuda contra el dolor de músculos o si esta con toz… en fin, sirve para varias cosas y creo la necesitaras… Bo, se la tendrás que juntar por la espalda, para que él se relaje

-Yo… recode que tengo una entrevista de trabajo

-¿Trabajo?- preguntaron Mako y Korra al mismo tiempo

-Oigan, no se sorprendan tanto… Pero sí, y debo presentarme AHORA, así que te pido de favor Korra si no le podrías hacer tu eso, yo iré y volveré lo más pronto que pueda, ¿¡SI!?

-Yo… está bien, ve tranquilo

-¡Gracias!- dijo abrazándola y se fue

-Okei…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que hagas eso, solo esperare hasta que Bolin vuelva

-Sera mejor si te pones esto ahora, ya que así te mejoraras más rápido… así que quítate la camisa

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Para que te junte esta crema! ¿QUÉ PENSABAS?

-NADA… digo… no es necesari-fue cortado por Korra

-Vamos Mako, ¿recuerdas quien gano en la discusión ayer?

-Está bien- Mako se sacó la camisa y estaba sonrojado, al igual que Korra

-Está bien, solo quédate quieto

-¿Por qué me…?- Mako no termino de decir la frase, porque sintió algo frío en su espalda- Esta frio…

-Si… esta crema te sacara el calor que tienes dentro y te hará sentir mejor…

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Mako está frente a mí, sin camisa… Korra contrólate, no te sonrojes, no te pongas nerviosa… cálmate, cálmate, cálmate,_ _cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…_

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_¿¡Enserio Bolin, le tuviste que pedir que ella hiciera esto!? Pero siendo sincero, se siente bien esta sensación, al igual que ayer, de seguridad y de saber que ella se preocupa por mí…_

_Te daría las gracias Bolin, pero no, ¡porque esto es muy incómodo para ambos!_

**Punto de Vista de Bolin**

_Korra, Mako, no tienen que agradecerme por esto… lo hago con mucho gusto, además a ver si Mako se le quita ese estado de deprimido… el realmente la extraña y espero que aproveche esta situación…_

**Punto de Vista General **

Tanto Korra como Mako estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, por la situación, pero Korra trato de concentrarse más en su trabajo

-Bueno ya termine… puedes ponerte la camisa- dijo tratando de no virarlo

Mako se puso la camisa nuevamente- listo- dijo

-Bueno espero que te sientas mejor- dijo Korra sentándose al lado de él

-Korra…

-¿Mh…?

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Por favor contéstame

-Pues porque es normal que me preocupe por la gente, después de todo soy el Avatar, debo ayudar a todos

-Ósea, ¿solo lo hiciste por un deber de _AVATAR_?

-La verdad no entiendo a qué viene esta pregunta repentinamente- dijo Korra mirando para otro lado

Mako dio un suspiro y después de unos segundos Korra se levantó de la cama, pero Mako la retuvo y la hizo sentar nuevamente

-¿Qu- Korra fue cortada porque Mako la había besado repentinamente

**Punto de Vista de Korra**

_Qué… ¿Es un sueño o estoy alucinando? Mako… Mako… me está besando…_

_Después de varios meses, al fin puedo sentir sus labios, sus cálidos y suaves labios…_

_Pero… ¿Por qué hizo esto tan de repente?... podrá ser porque esta…_

**Punto de Vista de Mako**

_Al fin, puedo sentir sus dulces, cálidos, y hermosos labios, por los que moría en probar nuevamente… Al fin tuve el valor para hacerlo… Realmente la extrañaba… ¡no pienso dejarla ir!_

**Punto de Vista General**

Korra después de unos segundos separo de él

-¡¿Qué… que estás haciendo?!

-Algo que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo…- dijo tratando de besarla nuevamente

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre o qué?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-No entiendo por qué haces esto ahora… Creo que el resfrió te está haciendo mal nuevamente…- dijo Korra tratando de no sonar nerviosa, aunque fue inútil

-Estoy perfectamente bien, como para darme cuenta que quiero hacer esto- Dijo eso y nuevamente la beso, esta vez Korra no puso mucha resistencia, y cedió al beso

Mientras que en la puerta del departamento…

**Punto de Vista de Bolin**

_¡No! ¿Por qué justo ahora me da ganas de ir al baño? Y si Mako y Korra están empezando a hablar sobre su relación y yo los interrumpo… ¡NO!... tendré que entrar sin hacer ruido…_

**Punto de Vista General**

Mako se negaba en dejar ir a Korra y ella trataba de separarse, aunque una parte de ella quería que siguieran así, por eso no ponía mucha resistencia en el beso, pero de pronto escucharon unos ruidos que venían de la sala y en ese mismo momento se separaron.

Korra fue a ver quién era.

-Korra espe- Mako no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque ya había salido de la habitación

Mientras en la sala…

-Bolin, llegaste, bueno me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!- dijo eso y se fue rápidamente mientras que Bolin se quedó confundido

Bolin fue a ver a su hermano que estaba acostado en su cama

-Hey, Bro… ¿qué paso?

Mako solo dio un suspiro cansador- Nada… - dijo sin abrir los ojos y su mano sobre su frente

-¿Pero por qué se fue así de rápido?

-Bo, quiero dormir en este momento, si no te importa…- dijo Mako tratando de que Bolin evite las preguntas

-Está bien Bro, descansa

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LA ESTACIÓN…

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor- dijo Lin

-Sí, en realidad ayer me sentía mejor que los días anteriores… pero hoy ya estoy completamente bien

-Bueno, regresa al trabajo entonces

-Si

Horas más tarde…

Mientras que Mako estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles, se le pareció escuchar la voz de Korra

-¿Korra?- dijo en un susurro, fue a ver si era ella

Mientras donde estaba Korra

-Es todo por hoy, gracias por tu ayuda avatar

-No hay de que…

En ese momento Mako apareció

-Korra

-Hey… Mako, veo que ya estas mejor, me alegro…- dijo Korra tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa de lo que estaba

Lin vio que la atmosfera entre ellos dos estaba tensa y justo alguien la llamo,

-Jefa…

-Ta voy, bueno Korra, gracias por tus servicios-Dijo saludándola con la cabeza y Korra hizo lo mismo, mientras que Lin se retiro

-Bueno, creo que yo también debo irme…- dijo Korra pero antes de que se retire Mako la detuvo

-Korra necesito que hablemos…

-No sé de qué debemos hablar…

Mako pensó unos segundos como podría hacer que Korra accediera hablar con el sin que uya…

-De los informes del otro día…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Quedaron algunos papeles en mi departamento, eso significa que faltaban en el sobre…

-¿Y dónde están?

-En mi departamento

-¿Y por qué no los trajiste aquí así no tendría que ir a buscarlos…?

-No sabía que tú ibas a venir… por eso los dejé allí…

-Muy bien… voy a buscarlos

-Te acompaño

-No es necesario

-Bueno, yo ya termine mi turno, así que me iba para mi casa… y no creo que me puedas prohibir ir a mi departamento…

-Como sea…- dijo Korra eso y se fue

Mako la siguió…

Una vez que llegaron…

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los papeles restantes…

-Oh… eso… era una mentira-Dijo Mako mirándole a los ojos

-¿Y por qué…?

-Te dije, necesitamos hablar…

-No hay nada de qué hablar- dijo eso Korra y trato de salir pero Mako se negó dejarla pasar –¡Mako, muévete antes de que pierda mi paciencia!

-¡No hasta que me escuches!

Korra se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pensando que aria…- Por última vez Mako, muévete por las buenas o por- No pudo terminar la frase porque fue acorralada contra la pared por Mako

-Korra por favor solo escúchame…- rogo mirándola con unos ojos suplicantes…El silencio de ella fue una señal para que Mako continúe

-Sobre lo que paso hace unos días… ese beso, es real… yo realmente te extraño mucho, no puedo vivir sin ti… Extrañaba tus labios y cuando nos besamos, sentí una sensación cálida y segura, y estoy seguro que tú sentiste lo mismo, por eso me respondiste el beso…

Korra solo se quedó mirándolo y el continuo

-Korra, sé que hice mal, que fui un tonto, un idiota, pero te pido que me perdones y que volvamos a comenzar… te extraño mucho y no puedo estar sin ti, cada día desde que nos separamos me la paso pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa, tus comentarios, tus besos,… en ti… nunca deje de pensar en ti… por eso te pido perdón… y por favor, que me digas que tú también me extrañas, tanto como yo a ti, que me amas como yo a ti… por favor Korra…- dijo Mako con los ojos cristalinos cara a cara con Korra que solo ella se quedó callada por todo lo que escucho… y Mako al ver que no decía nada, la beso tiernamente

Korra no respondió al beso, solo se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer exactamente…

Mako al ver que no respondía se separó, con una gran tristeza…

-Yo… lo siento- dijo esto alejándose Mako de Korra, pero antes que lo hiciera Korra le tomo de las manos

-Yo… tengo miedo…- eso fue lo que dijo Korra y Mako la miro nuevamente esperanzado- tengo miedo de que no funcionemos… tuvimos peleas… discusiones.. Y no quiero pasar por otra ruptura… Te amo mucho, pero no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo…

Mako al escuchar que dijo que lo amaba, empezó a tener esperanzas.

-¡KORRA, SE QUE HICE MAL PERO PODEMOS SALIR ADELANTE, YO TE AMO Y TU A MÍ… SI NOS AMAMOS PODEMOS CONTRA CUALQUIER COSA, SI HAY PELEAS O DISCUCIONES, SALDREMOS ADELANTES, PERO ESTA VEZ LUCHEMOS JUNTOS PARA QUE NUESTRA RELACIÓN FUNCIONES Y VASMOS A FUNCIONAR… YO TE AMO MUCHO KORRA, NO TE QUIERO DEJAR IR OTRA VEZ… NO SOY TAN FUERTE COMO PARA RESISTIR PERDETE OTRA VEZ… NO VOY A PERMITIRLO…!- Dijo Mako mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación y amor, amor por ella porque la extrañaba terriblemente…

-Por favor Korra… nadie o nada nos separara… si hay un obstáculo, saldremos adelante- dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de ella- Nosotros podemos… Te amo mucho Korra… y siempre lo voy a hacer…- dijo con los ojos cerrados sobre su frente, mientras que Korra estaba con los ojos cristalinos por todo lo que dijo…

Él la amaba… Él la ama… Él siempre la va a amar…

Korra soltó una lágrima y lo abrazo

Para Mako fue sorpresivo el abrazo, pero respondió a él…

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Mako…-dijo eso y le dio un Beso.

Mako lo único que hizo fue responder a ese beso lleno de amor. Estaba feliz, muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando

Después de terminar el beso, Mako abrazo más fuerte a Korra

-Nunca dejare que nos separemos… siempre estaré contigo... Te amo mucho…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo Korra mirándolo a los ojos, feliz al igual que él y le dio un tierno y apasionado Beso…

-Esto significa que tú eres y serás para siempre mía…- dijo Mako y respondió el beso con la misma pasión

_**Fin…**_

**Aclaración: Este fic transcurre después del final del libro 2, ignorando completamente el libro 3…**

**Bueno, Hola! :) **

**Al fin pude terminar este fic! Yey! Estoy Feliz!**

**Bueno me tarde un poco más de tiempo, porque tuve algunos percances y además me decayó un poco (bastante) los últimos cap del libro tres, llore y bueno, no tenías ganas de escribir, pero he aquí, lo hice! Pero de verdad este fic me ayudo a estar mejor y por eso estoy más feliz…**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, siempre me ayudan a mejorar!**

**Gracias por Leer! :D**

**Besos!**


End file.
